My Angel
by RiaLize07
Summary: There he waits for her, under their tree, but she doesn't come.  Oneshot. NxM


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**MY ANGEL**

I would die for her. Each time, for a thousand different reasons. Maybe more.

We are opposites. I am darkness, she is light. I build a fence around me, she climbs over. I distance myself, and yet she undoes me.

She is stubborn. I let go of our ties, but she rebuilds it everytime, until I give up even trying. She draws me like a moth to a flame. I leave her, but I always come back. I try, but I cannot leave her. She melts my icy will. The more I try to stay away, the more it pains me. As long as she smiles, I could breathe.

I kiss her, underneath our Sakura tree. She melts and wraps her arms around me. I feel alive. She is a drug, and I have an addiction. When it is over, I caress her cheeks and brush away a lock of her hair. I say goodbye to her once more, before I part for my mission. She gives me a smile, and I whisper another promise. It is an endless cycle. Under the tree, before I leave, I promise to return. When I meet her again under the very same tree, I fulfill the promise, before I leave yet again. She knows this, and she nods once, before I turn away.

I want to tell her so many things. I want to ask her to marry me one day. I want to tell her that my will stems from hers. Her will is steel, and I draw energy from it. I want to tell her that when I fight, her beautiful face fills every gap in my mind. Though I would never tell her so, she matters. In fact, it is_ only _she that matters. I do not tell her everything, but I know she feels it with her heart. There are many things left unspoken. But there are things that didn't need to be spoken.

I live. For her.

_-/-/-/-PART 2-/-/-/_

I carry the scars of battle. I feel the strain of the increased use of my Alice. Most importantly, I am alive. She fills me. Completely. I stand, waiting for her at our tree. She doesn't come.

I lean down on the tree. Later, I sit. And then I drift somewhere, far away, my consciousness slipping away into the darkness. I have not seen her for a long time, I feel empty. When I awake, it is night time, but she is not there. For awhile, I worry. I call her where she lives, but they say she is asleep.

My angel has abandoned me.

-/-/-/-_ PART 3_-/-/-/

I am cold. I am unfeeling. No one is there to anchor me. No one cares. I harden my numb heart until I feel nothing. There is no day. Only an endless night. Light _is_ darkness, merely an illusion of goodness, safety.

Why doesn't morning come? Where has it gone?

I see a tiny spark far away. It approaches. She approaches. My throat constricts. I harden my heart.

"I waited for you," I tell her. My voice is hoarse. She walks closer, hesitantly. I draw an involuntary step back. A thought occurs to me, and it is painful. I find that I can't look at her when I speak. "Are you tired of waiting?"

Her eyes widens and she shakes her head vehemently.

"No! Never," she cries. I begin to feel. I realize I've never stopped feeling. It is there, just a bit below the surface, blanketed by the darkness. I touch her face. Her face is hot. I realize she is sick.

I find myself wiping a tear from her face. "You called yesterday."

This is not news. "I did."

She hiccups and looks down on the ground, shifting her foot. "It was raining the day before, and I waited, just in case you came early. Like you sometimes do. But it's no excuse for what I did. I promised. It was our promise."

Everything sinks in and it becomes clearer. I know it is her habit to fall into deep sleep when she is sick, and it takes her long before she awakes.

She has not left me.

I press her against my chest, my arms around her. She is surprised at first, and then she slowly relaxes. "You f-forgive me?"

She worries still. It is a trait that endears her to me.

"Idiot. It's not your fault,"I tell her. She laughs. It is a pleasant sound. It soothes me.

"Welcome back, Natsume," she says quietly.

I just continue to hold her in my arms, under our tree.

* * *

**I was bored. Ok, I was avoiding school work and I felt like writing a short oneshot. R****eview, anyone? ^^**


End file.
